Much Ado About Nothing
by Ren is a bird
Summary: When planning a wedding, it's best to have a good strategy. IchigoxRukia. A companion piece to my oneshot, The Taming of the Shrew.
1. Much Ado About Nothing

Title: Much Ado About Nothing

Disclaimer: My cat owns everything. So, if you're going to sue, sue him.

Summary: Because joining the Kuchiki clan requires a duel. A companion piece to my other one-shot, _The Taming of the Shrew_.

Dedicated to my fantastic reviewers from my first piece, who inspired me to write this little beauty. So, AnimeSiren, sanriochica333, Perhelediel, angelady, orange-hime, Ahria, Silentwater, deathscythe05, ShinigamiLenne, sillybean28, Misao Shinomori, Kaoro Tsumi, violetctm, aririn, Nilmiel, Sarah Kerrigan, Makino114, Sango Hikari, and Zodiac Eclipse…this one's for you!

By the by, it's really hard to keep Byakuya in character, and make him funny too!

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya appreciated the calm in the simple things. As he watched the servant pour the tea for him and his guest, he found it…agreeable…to view the gentle curl of the steam and to hear the soft click of the pot as it was returned to the tray. As the servant moved silently from the room and slid the screen shut with a soft glide, leaving him and his guest in private, Byakuya reflected on the pleasure that can be gained by a calm, quiet life.

Perhaps that is why his guest...displeased…him so greatly.

As Byakuya brought the cup to his lips, he examined his guest through the steam. Kurosaki Ichigo. The disruptive chaos that nearly brought about a civil war in Soul Society. The crass youth who seemed to enjoy blatantly taunting his elders. The arrogant fool who was currently sitting across from him on the mats, glaring at a teacup.

The violent ruffian with whom his sister, despite what he deemed prudent or wise, seemed taken.

It was concerning this sister, no doubt, which brought this orange-haired hoodlum to his door. Byakuya would wager on it – if he gambled. And though he was aware of the motive behind this visit, it did not mean that he should make it any easier for his opponent.

_Study your opponent. Let him make the first strike, so that you may learn of his technique._

Byakuya set his tea down and waited. He was a patient man, one used to examining all angles of a battle.

Like usual, his opponent seemed to be going out of his way to make things difficult. Kurosaki continued to glare at his untouched tea. And he was beginning to look slightly green.

_At times, a feint can draw your opponent into an attack position, leaving him undefended in his haste to strike a blow._

"Are you not enjoying the tea?" Byakuya's voice was haughty, cultured. "It is a blend that Rukia often requests when she is here. I had assumed that it would be suitable for even your unrefined palate."

"It's fine," Kurosaki snapped, and to prove it, he picked it up and shot it back. Then cursed as it burned his tongue.

Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow and lifted his own cup, sipping delicately. The first exchange of blows, and his opponent stabbed himself.

With the tea gone, Kurosaki no longer had a distraction, and so he turned his full glare onto the sixth division captain.

_Use an opponent's force against them. Let them attack, side-stepping their blows, as they tire themselves out._

Byakuya ignored the glare, and breathed in the aroma of the tea.

"So is this what a captain does all day? Drink tea?"

"There is generally more paperwork involved in the daily running of a division, which I often do enjoy with a cup of tea" Byakuya responded coolly, setting his cup down once more.

_To maintain the momentum, engage in limited attacks; not full strength, but enough to keep the opponent occupied._

"However, it is considered good manners to offer a guest refreshments," Byakuya paused, "whether or not they are…expected."

The second pause, left in to allow Kurosaki to interpret the hidden message behind the words. The orange-haired shinigami gritted his teeth.

"Well, this 'unexpected' guest will state his business and let you get back to that hectic schedule of yours." While Byakuya had often been accused of lacking a sense of humor, even he had a firm grasp on sarcasm.

_Meet an opponent's fire with ice, and every attack with a deflection._

"Please, do."

Kurosaki opened his mouth and closed it a few times, then blew out a breath in frustration. Raising his eyes to the ceiling (no doubt in prayer to any entity that would either aid him in his endeavor or strike him with lightening to put him out of his misery), he finally blurted out: "Icametoaskforyoursister'shandinmarriage."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Kurosaki's mouth dropped in shock, and Byakuya congratulated himself on a well-placed strike. "Kisuke-san had informed me of your intentions nearly a week ago." He conveniently left out that Kisuke had done so in order for Byakuya to "get used to the idea" before he was in sword-striking distance of the man his sister was quite fond of.

_Watch your guard, and do not expose surprise to your enemies. Surprise denotes a lack of preparedness, and this lack is a weakness that may be exploited._

"He did not inform me, however, of _why_ you would want to do so." Byakuya waited for a response, and Kurosaki mumbled something. "I apologize. I do not believe I caught that."

"Because she kicks my ass."

"A fine quality in a sparring partner, I am sure, but not necessary in a wife." Byakuya paused and reconsidered. "Or perhaps I am mistaken for your case."

_Do not respond to the foolish taunts of your opponents, for they are merely petty distractions of the true battle._

Kurosaki muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "arrogant bastard," but Byakuya chose to ignore it for the sake of propriety.

After a while, Kurosaki continued, if a bit sulking. "Because she makes me a stronger and better person, and because I love her, dammit."

"If you do ask her, I would assume that it would be more polished then the presentation you have given me?"

"I didn't think I'd have to get all gushy romantic for you." Kurosaki crossed his arms and scowled. "So, is that a yes?"

Byakuya met the scowl with an unruffled gaze, considering a suitable response.

_Distraction is a powerful ally in a battle, and will keep your opponent off balance._

"When I first met your father," Byakuya began, "I found him loud, obnoxious, and a bit of a fool. Rather as I saw you. My initial assessment holds true – you are very much like your father."

Byakuya noted the tension in his opponent's posture and the white-knuckled grip he had on his robe. He had to commend the boy for learning composure; the Kurosaki he had first met would probably have drawn his zanpukto on him by now.

_And finally, when the opponent is off balance, you strike._

"Your father had one wife, who he treasured above all else in the world." Byakuya felt a slight pang as he thought of his own Hisana – a missing piece of his soul that remained a constant ache. The poorly buried pain, the loss, was a connection he could feel to the Kurosaki men. "I imagine you will be very much like your father in that aspect as well. When I first recognized that trait in your lineage, I conceded that it was one admirable and worthy of Rukia, despite your more grievous flaws. And so I decided that if Rukia is able to tolerate your presence, I will attempt to endure it as well."

Byakuya picked up the teapot. "Would you care for any more tea?"

_A master of the battlefield ends the fight not when his opponent expects, but in a perfect spontaneous heartbeat. And after the heartbeat, he takes enjoyment in the simple, elegant victory earned by his superior tactics and skill._

"Wait, you made me go through all of that crap, and you were going to say yes anyway!"

* * *

Poor Ichigo, in a battle of wits, I think Byakuya has him out-gunned.

So, you guys keep reviewing, and I might keep writing!


	2. The apparel oft proclaims the man

**Title: **The apparel oft proclaims the man.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the dress that Orihime likes (it looks fantastically horrendous in my head).

**Spoilers:** Hints of the manga. If you blink, you'll miss them.

**Summary:** When planning a wedding, it's best to have a good strategy. And luckily, Rukia is an excellent strategist.

**Before you read:** It's official, this is now a series! If you want to follow chronologically, my other fic, "The Taming of the Shrew," would appear between the last chapter and this one.

* * *

When Ichigo and Rukia announced their engagement to his family, things went exactly as Rukia had expected. Yuzu went teary-eyed over her mother's engagement ring and asked to hear all the details. Karin tried to look uninterested, but told her brother she was glad he didn't "screw things up." And Isshin gave his son a congratulatory spinning kick to the face. 

Yes, exactly as Rukia had expected.

As Ichigo and his father fought very loudly and violently over which one had proposed to their respective women in the most romantic way (Kurosaki men had a strange way of showing love), Karin, Yuzu and Rukia sat around the table to begin to plan the wedding. They discussed wedding dates and reserving things, and Yuzu offered to handle the food. Even though the Kurosaki wedding rituals seemed very foreign to her – Soul Society was, after all, a few centuries behind the times – Rukia felt she could count on the twins to help her come up with an effective strategy. And it didn't seem that hard, not even when Yuzu asked the oh, so innocent question that would quickly come to plague her.

"Who is going to be your maid-of-honor, Rukia-chan?"

"What's a maid-of-honor?"

* * *

After Karin and Yuzu explained to her what a maid-of-honor was ("So, she's not a servant?"), Rukia easily decided on Orihime. With all the mutual rescuing that had gone back and forth between the two, it seemed appropriate. 

Orihime had been delighted when Rukia asked her, and had excitedly babbled something about laser-guided high-heels and rose bombs. Rukia took that to mean she was very, very happy to be a maid-of-honor.

Rukia congratulated herself on what a good choice Orihime was when she suggested that they, instead of spending a lot of money buying a wedding and bridesmaid dress, find dresses they both like and have Ishida make it. Yes, Rukia decided, Orihime was an excellent choice.

Of course, that was before she went dress shopping with Orihime.

It turns out that Orihime's fashion sense was as…unique…as her cooking. While Rukia had quickly settled on a simple white A-frame gown (after all, who knew when a hollow would attack? She might have to fight in this thing), Orihime had tried dress after dress, each one more poofy and flouncy than the next.

"What do you think of this one, Rukia-chan?" Orihime beamed at her, wearing the dress she had finally picked out.

"It's very…pink…" Rukia blinked. Orihime had selected a glittery pink dress with more bows and flounces than Soi Fong had ninjas. She had to give Orihime some credit, you would hardly notice the well-endowed woman's…um, top-story…in this dress. Of course, that was probably because the feathers on the rear really shifted your attention elsewhere.

Rukia madly searched for anything she could say to get rid of that horrible, pink dress and not hurt the other woman's feelings. Finally, she hit on something she vaguely remembered Yuzu mentioning when they had been holding their latest strategy…err, wedding-planning session.

"That's really nice, Orihime-chan," Rukia was very good at fake smiles, just ask Ichigo. "But we should let the bridesmaid also have a say on what dress she wears."

Orihime bought the suggestion, to Rukia's great relief. "That's a good idea, Rukia-chan. You and I make our choices, and all the women vote to see which one they prefer."

* * *

Ichigo sat by the river with Chad, Uryuu, and Renji. This was his "guy moment," as Rukia called it, a tradition since their high school days, and he was loathe to disturb it with girly wedding talk. But Rukia had asked him to discuss the wedding with Chad and Uryuu, and he wanted to make her happy. 

Actually, she had threatened to smear him with hollow-bait and strand him in Hueco Muendo if he didn't talk to the other two men, but Ichigo liked his story better.

"So, Rukia said yes," Ichigo began, nonchalantly, watching the other men out of the corner of his eye.

Chad nodded slowly, Uryuu gave his ghost-smile, and Renji whooped and slapped him on the back. After the excitement died down, Ichigo turned towards Chad.

"I always figured you'd be my best man, if I ever got married." There, not too sentimental. He even through in an extra scowl, for an extra "I'm not a sappy romantic" measure.

Chad nodded.

Ichigo looked back up the riverbank, where the Quincy was sitting. "Rukia wants you to make her and Orihime's dresses."

Uryuu nodded, slightly less arrogant than usual. "I'm glad that Kuchiki-san appreciates my skills."

The men fell silent again, as was their norm, until Renji spoke up.

"Don't I get to do be part of the wedding?"

* * *

Rukia needed a bridesmaid who would help her vote down what she had decided to refer to as "the pink monstrosity." She took out her sketchbook and markers, to help herself think. 

She drew a very top-heavy bunny dancing drunkenly through pink clouds.

Not Matsumoto. While she had grown closer to the older Shinigami during their assignment on earth, the woman had a little too much in common with Orihime, including fashion taste. Besides, Rukia didn't think she could afford the sake that would be required to keep Motsumoto happy and away from trying to corrupt Ichigo's sisters.

Ichigo's sisters…Karin would be fine. Her tomboyish nature would repel her from that dress like a vampire from garlic. But Yuzu was pretty girly, and would probably go along with Orihime's pink monster so not to hurt the older woman's feelings.

She toyed with the idea of Renji. He had wanted to be in the wedding party, but Rukia doubted she could get him in a dress, pink or otherwise. Or makeup. Though the picture she drew in her notebook of Renji in the pink monstrosity was pretty funny…

Definitely not Soi Fong. Too much anger and Rukia couldn't picture her waiting for a dress fitting.

Rukia drew little bubbly bears stabbing the pink monstrosity with big swords. The swords looked vaguely like Ichigo's zanpukto, and one of the bears was glaring. She then drew a few purple cats dancing around the death and destruction.

Cats! Yoruichi was perfect! She was graceful, calm, and best yet, would not be caught dead in the dress Orihime had picked out. And she used to pick on…err…play with Rukia's older brother when they were young, so she knew how to keep Byakuya out of her hair when he got the "scowly big brother" look.

* * *

The four men walked along the road, the Quincy and orange-haired Shinigami in the lead. 

"Rukia now has a bridesmaid."

"I need to make another dress."

"I need another groomsman."

"…Fine."

Renji looked back and forth between the two a few times before he made the connection. "Hey, what about me?"

* * *

When Rukia proudly announced to Yuzu that she had picked out both her maid-of-honor and her bridesmaid, Yuzu congratulated her with a warm smile. And then asked if she had decided on someone for her flower girl. 

Rukia froze. Flower girl?

Yuzu and Karin then sat her down and explained in great detail what a flower girl was: a junior member of the bridal party who would walk in front of her and scatter petals where Rukia would step.

Translated, she needed someone young and cute who could throw things really well.

Unfortunately for her, only one person she knew fit that description: Yachiru. Unfortunate in two ways. First, she would now have to invite Zaraki Kenpachi to the wedding, which also meant inviting the 11th division. While Yumichika didn't worry her (_he_ at least was housebroken), Ikkaku and Kenpachi did. Maybe if she had Unohana as an usher, Kenpachi wouldn't challenge her fiancé to a duel. He did seem a little scared of the 4th division captain…

Second, and much more frightening, Yachiru liked _pink_ and _glitter_. This would shift the dress choice for the bride's attendants back in favor of the sparkly pink monster Orihime had chosen.

Rukia would need another attendant.

* * *

Rukia winced as Tatsuki sent an opponent sailing across the dojo. While the woman had mellowed considerably since their high school days, she still had a vicious high-kick that she was determined to teach her students by beating it into them. 

Another student moved up to challenge the teacher. He was pretty big, and Rukia figured he must be new, because he rushed Tatsuki in an attempt to overpower his smaller teacher.

Rukia watched with interest as the Tatsuki stepped aside while grabbing the teenager's wrist. Using his momentum to spin her opponent around, and adding a clothesline move with her other arm, she had the larger man flat on his back and stunned before he realized what happened.

Rukia _so_ had to try that on Ichigo the next time he was being stupid.

The lesson wrapped up, and Tatsuki excused her students with respectful bows on both sides. A few limped away, Rukia noted with some amusement.

"If it isn't the future Mrs. Kurosaki," Tatsuki greeted her while toweling off. "Let's see the ring."

Rukia blushed, much to her own disgust. All this wedding stuff was making her soft. But, she did proudly hold out her hand to display Ichigo's mother's ring. The other woman hummed in appreciation.

"Tatsuki." Rukia said after the woman finished inspecting her ring. "You've known Ichigo for a long time, and I would be honored it if you would agree to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Let me guess, you need someone to prevent Orihime from choosing the dresses." Tatsuki's voice was amused.

"She wants to wear something that's pink and has feathers." Rukia shuddered. Hollows didn't scare her, but that dress gave her nightmares.

Tatsuki laughed, shaking her head at her friend's interesting taste. "Then I'll be happy to help you out."

* * *

"Oi, Renji," Ichigo threw a punch at the red-head during their weekly sparring match. "Rukia needs me to find another guy to match her girl group. Want to be one of my groomsmen?" 

The punch connected against the side of Renji's face, much more solidly than usual. Ichigo _had_ timed the question so that he could use the distraction to his advantage.

As Renji rubbed his sore jaw, he grinned goofily at Ichigo. "Really?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, after Sado and Uryuu, I wouldn't want any other guy at my back."

Renji let out a whoop, and then lifted Ichigo up in an overly exuberant hug.

"Put me down, you tattooed freak!"

* * *

Writer's Notes: While Rukia would probably prefer a more traditional Asian wedding ceremony, I decided to make it a more Western ceremony because: 1) it's becoming more popular in Japan to have Western-style weddings, so I can imagine Ichigo's sisters and father pushing for this, 2) I'm more familiar with Western-style weddings, so it's easier to write, and 3) Western weddings are ridiculously overly elaborate, which means – more things can go wrong! And things going wrong means good comedy! 

Let's just say, it's going to be a stressful eight months for Rukia.


	3. You must stay the cooling too

**Title:** You must stay the cooling too…

**Disclaimer:** Ducks with swords own more than I do.

**Summary:** Bridezilla, meet Rukia. Rukia, meet…oh, wait, I think you've already met!

* * *

"OK!" With a flourish, Rukia spread the map across the table. Her "troops" gathered round. 

"Research says that these three locations are the optimal points of attack. We will need to spread out and hit here…" her finger tapped on one red dot "here, and here. We will split into three groups in order to maximize our time. Each member will bring a unique quality to the group, and I will need you to work together in order to make this attack a success."

She looked around the table, assessing each soldier.

"Sado, Orihime, Ishida!" Orihime straightened and saluted, Ishida nodded sharply, and Sado glanced from under his bangs. "You will converge at Point A at 11am sharp. Group 2!" She whirled and slapped a letter down in front of Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, Tatsuki, and Renji, you are scheduled to hit Point B at 11:15."

Tatsuki frowned, Renji gave a sharp "Hai!" and Yoruichi failed to suppress a yawn. 6 am was too early to have _this_ sort of meeting.

"Ichigo and I will rendezvous at Point C exactly at 11:30." Ichigo was scowling, so Rukia knew he was listening.

"I don't need to remind you how important this is." She made eye contact with each person, and they nodded in response. She regretted having to send each group in by themselves, but time was of the essence!

"Now, let's find me a wedding cake!"

* * *

Orihime clapped her hands as she examined the two smiling yellow bunnies that danced on the top of a purple, sugar-laden cake. "I think Rukia-chan would love something like this!" 

Ishida looked, and snorted. She probably would, but Ichigo would kill him. "I think Kurosaki would prefer something a bit less…bouncy…at his wedding, Orihime-san."

Sado nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Oh, you're probably right." Inoue thought for a moment, then smiled brightly at Ishida. "How about ducks?"

* * *

"It's pink." 

"It's a Japanese cake shop, Red, what color did you think it would be?"

"Listen, half-pint, you can stick your sarcasm right up your…"

Yoruichi rubbed the headache that was forming between her temples. She thought longingly of the warm sunning spot at the entrance of Urahara's shop (Oh, it was the best place to take a nap!) before snapping her attention back to the present. Really, if she could lead an entire force of secret ninja police, how hard could two temperamental young adults be?

"Dammit! Stop pulling the pony-tail, you flat-chested brat!"

* * *

Ichigo glared suspiciously at the lace-decorated the chair the store attendant had offered him. The bubbly woman had greeted Rukia and him as they entered the store, and the two women were already sitting at a table covered with different cake and frosting samples, chatting merrily away. 

He figured that Rukia would be giving him the patented "short Shinigami" glare of death in a moment if he didn't sit down, but the chair was just so…frilly.

Rukia turned to look back at him, and her eyes narrowed. He glanced from her, to the lacey chair, and back and she seemed to catch on. While the store attendant went in back to gather some design samples, Rukia yanked the lace covering off the chair and shoved it under the frilly pink tablecloth.

He really did love that crazy little runt, Ichigo reflected fondly as he finally took his seat.

* * *

Ishida didn't really care much for sweets, and he decided, after the third type of vanilla, second type of chocolate, and fourth fruit cake, that he never wanted to eat cake again. 

Sworn comrade or not, Ichigo owed him big.

Orihime, he noted, seemed to be enjoying herself. She asked the woman about the ingredients for the different fillings, frostings, and cakes ("Are you sure there's no curry in this? I thought I tasted curry…"), though her talking seemed to be getting faster, and she was bouncing in her seat. More than usual.

He glanced over at Sado, who had quietly cleaned off his cakes and what was left of Ishida's. He wondered if the large man could even get a sugar high.

"Should I show you some designs?" The woman asked Orihime, apparently recognizing the most easily swayed member of the group.

"Can you make a cake with ducks waving swords?"

* * *

Yoruichi was beginning to regret her seating choice. After dragging Tatsuki and Renji into the shop by their ears (it always worked with Jinta), she sat them across from each other at the table. With her and the store attendant sitting between the two, she had thought it would diffuse the situation. Instead, Tatsuki and Renji spent more time glaring at each other than they did actually eating the cakes. 

"Um…" The attendant was nice, Yoruichi reflected, if a bit too timid for her own good. "Have you tried the lemon cake? It's our chef's specialty, and very popular."

Tatsuki and Renji continued to glare at each other, completely oblivious to what the woman had just said.

Yoruichi sighed. She reached her hands behind both her teammates' heads, and, before they could register what was going on, she shoved their faces into the cake in front of them. The two flailed wildly, but Yoruichi held them down.

She smiled pleasantly at the stunned woman the entire time. "Why don't you wrap us up a sample, and we'll take it to go."

* * *

"I like this frosting," Rukia mused, sticking another forkful into her mouth, "but I don't think it really goes with the cake. What do you think, Ichigo?" 

Ichigo grunted and shrugged. "Tastes fine."

Rukia gritted her teeth, but continued to smile pleasantly. "What about the coconut?"

Ichigo made a face.

"Are there any that you actually did like?" Rukia snapped her fork down on her plate a little too sharply. The store attendant jumped in surprise, but Ichigo seemed unconcerned with the sudden display of temper.

Instead, he was looking at her slightly embarrassed, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I like strawberries."

Rukia blinked, her temper momentarily distracted. After a moment, she began to laugh.

The Strawberry really _did_ like strawberries.

* * *

At 2 pm, they had agreed to meet back up at the Kurosaki residence. Rukia was surprised when, despite being on the opposite side of the city, Yoruichi's group made it back first. 

She was even more surprised when Yoruichi handed her a bright pink box wrapped with a ribbon.

"Cake sample," the woman said succinctly. "Lemon cake, supposed to be their best."

"Where are Renji and Tatsuki?"

"Outside, still arguing." Yoruichi gestured vaguely towards the window. "I'm going to take a nap."

As the woman moved into the living room, Rukia glanced out the window towards the redhead and the martial artist then did a double-take. Did they have cake on their face?

* * *

Sado, Orihime, and Ishida made it back shortly after Yoruichi had settled onto the couch. Sado and Ishida quietly accepted the tea Rukia offered, and Orihime launched into her report. 

"…and they didn't have eggplant frosting, which I think really goes well with chocolate, but the nice lady did have us try a really yummy almond sherry frosting, which Sado thought tasted good with the vanilla cake…" the quiet man tilted his head slightly "…though the raspberry-meringue filling made Ishida-san sick, so I don't recommend getting _that_."

The Quincy seemed slightly embarrassed as he adjusted his glasses.

"And the nice lady did say that she could make some lovely spun-sugar ducks or bunnies for the top of the cake, though she didn't think she could make them with swords."

Rukia blinked. Swords? "Thank you, Orihime, I'll keep that in mind."

"Have you made any decisions on the type of cake you will get, Kuchiki-san?" Ishida asked politely.

Rukia beamed at him. "I want a white cake with strawberries on top."

Sado looked at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo glared back. "What?"

* * *

Wow, another chapter done! See what nice reviews get you, more chapters! 

Updates may get a bit spotty pretty soon (I have a big project coming due at school), so I will apologize to all my loyal readers. But, stick with me! Next chapter should have a Byakuya appearance, and I have lots of fun with him.


	4. My only love, Part 1

**Title: **My only love sprung from my only hate, Part 1.

**Disclaimer:** While I wish I owned Byakuya, I sadly do not.

**Spoilers:** Minimal hints, up to Soul Society arc in anime and some post-Soul Society in Manga.

**Summary:** Since I know some of my reviewers were overjoyed to hear Byakuya would be in the next chapter (yes, I'm referring to you, Nil, ruuki, SwordOfTheJedi, Green Amber, and Newind), I thought I'd give you all a little taste. This is part 1 of probably 2, possibly 3 if Byakuya inspires me. As he often does. ;)

* * *

Karin had a twisted sense of humor, Ichigo decided as he snuck down the hall. She had introduced Rukia to another "wedding tradition," the pre-wedding diet. While he thought that Rukia on a diet was ridiculous– she was tiny enough already! – she tended to latch onto any tradition his sisters mentioned to make sure that _her_ wedding was perfect. He normally would be happy to sit back and watch her try to carry out her crazy ideas, but she had decided _both_ of them were going sugar and junk-food free until after the wedding, and for that, he was a bit resentful. 

The coast was clear in the kitchen. He paused a moment, feeling out Rukia's reiatsu, which was for the moment still peacefully asleep in his sisters' room. The little brat liked to lay in hiding and sneak attack him whenever he tried to break "their" diet.

As Ichigo reached into the cupboard, he drew a big sigh of relief. Cookie salvation was only a moment away…

"Kurosaki."

The bag of cookies went flying into the air and Ichigo followed it, somehow spinning around mid-air to face his assailant. Instinctively, he thrust his fist out at the dark figure.

Kuchiki Byakuya easily side-stepped the wild punch, gripping Ichigo's arm and using it to catapult him out into the hallway. Ichigo lay against the wall for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened, before something clicked. That bastard was in his kitchen!

When Ichigo returned to the room, eye twitching, he found Rukia's brother sitting at the table, the tea-kettle already on the stove and the cookies elegantly laid out on a plate. He felt his eye twitch again.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Kuchiki raised his eyebrow at Ichigo's orange shirt and purple pants, and chose to ignore the question. "The water should be ready for tea in a moment. I believe it would be proper for you to provide the appropriate china for our visit."

Ichigo turned to the cupboards, trying to refrain from slamming the doors as he found the teacups. The last thing he needed was for Rukia to hear the noise, come down stairs, and find him having tea and cookies with her demented older brother. It was beyond him why she wasn't already awake, but maybe fate decided – for once! – that it would be too cruel to make him deal with _two_ Kuchiki's at the same time.

He set the cups on the table, if a bit harder than usual. "How'd you get in?"

Kuchiki sent him a superior look that needed no translation. _Do you expect a _human_ door would prove troublesome to a Kuchiki?_

Now Ichigo knew where Rukia learned that glare.

Kuchiki patiently waited while Ichigo poured him his tea. He sniffed disdainfully at it, and Ichigo tried to suppress a growl. What, now his tea wasn't good enough for the snotty bastard?

"Rukia has informed me that she has been occupied with the wedding preparations."

The comment was monotone, but Ichigo felt his hackles go up. "Yeah." Want to make something of it?

"I understand that she has chosen to conform to your family's traditions." Kuchiki ignored the clear challenge in the tone. Really, did the hot-headed youth really think he would fare any better in verbal combat this time around? "While I am…surprised…by the choice, it is a good gesture to symbolize that she does not feel that your family's limited heritage is somehow inferior to the Kuchiki traditions."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. _Must not punch smug bastard. Fiancée will dropkick me._

"However," Kuchiki's voice was grave, "I have come to discuss family matters of utmost importance."

Ichigo felt some of his ire drain away. If it was so important…

"I have come to discuss the guest list."

Ichigo blinked. Surely he hadn't heard what he thought he heard. "Huh?"

"The guest list." Kuchiki produced a scroll from his robes. "This is a Kuchiki wedding, even though the bride is marrying decidedly beneath her standing."

Oh, Ichigo could feel the temper coming back. And the eye twitch. Rukia's damn brother was giving him a damn eye twitch!

"As a Kuchiki wedding," Kuchiki smugly ignored the slowly boiling orange-hair, "it is expected that certain guests be included in the ceremonies." He slid the scroll across the table to Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at the scroll for a moment, not touching it. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, the damn thing would burst into flames and Kuchiki would have to march his prissy ass back to Soul Society to write-up a new guest list.

No such luck. He reached out and picked up the scroll, and began to unroll it. And unroll it. And unroll it…

"How many names are on this damn list!?!"

Kuchiki drank from his teacup to hide a smirk. "It includes the noble families, along with their closest retainers, as well as the sitting members of the Gotei 13. I believe there were at least two hundred fifty names listed, though the exact number escapes me."

"Two-hundred and fifty!"

"It may not be comprehensive." Kuchiki looked thoughtful. "Your appearance in Soul Society several years past, along with your involvement in the Arrancar War, appears to have given you a bit of a name among the younger generation of Shinigami. I imagine the list for the reception should total over four hundred."

Four hundred? Ichigo sat back, stunned. If that was the case, Yuza wasn't going to be making the food for the reception any more. And they would need to get a wedding cake taller than Rukia.

"Of course," Kuchiki continued as Ichigo opened and closed his mouth in failed attempts to speak, "tradition dictates that the ceremony and reception be sponsored by the bride's family."

"If we're inviting over four hundred people, you're damn right you're paying for it!" That brought his voice back!

"So, it appears most logical that the celebrations be held in the Kuchiki estates in Soul Society."

"Oh, hell no!" While things were not as scary in Soul Society as they were the first time he went there (after all, only a few Shinigami were trying to kill him _now_, versus the hundreds when he first arrived), there was no way he was letting either of his sisters go anywhere people with less than perfect sanity waved around big swords and blasted things with giant spirit energy. In fact, he wasn't too thrilled about going back there himself!

"It is infeasible to have the guests travel to the mortal world, even if you could find a suitable area to host the numbers." Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly. He was severely displeased. "The spirit balance would be heavily upset, and even the disguised reiatsu of the Gotei captains' would be enough to traumatize any normal human within a five mile radius."

Ichigo crossed his arms, glaring fiercely. "Then shorten your damn list!"

"This is a Kuchiki wedding," Kuchiki's voice was calm, reasonable. "As such, there are expectations to be fulfilled."

"Fine," Ichigo sulkily kicked at a chair, but brightened as an idea occurred to him. He gave a slightly evil grin. "We'll hold it at Sandal-hats'."

"Urahara?" Kuchiki pronounced the name with even _more_ distaste than he gave to Kurosaki's name, which Ichigo didn't know was possible.

"Yeah." He was really warming up to the idea. "He has this big spirit room under the store, and there's a gate to Soul Society there, so it's a nice little jaunt across Hueco Muendo for all you Shinigami. And he can transform the room to fit his needs, so the two of you can decorate all you want."

"It seems…acceptable," Byakuya grudgingly agreed. He could think of no logical reason why not to hold it at Urahara's shop, despite his best efforts.

"Great!" Ichigo grinned, leaning back in his chair. "_You_ can go talk to him."

* * *

Urahara felt blurry. It was five in the morning! What idiot was around to pound on his door that early? And why weren't they scared off by all the defense magic he kept around? 

And where were Tessai, Jinta, or Ururu? Surely one of them could have gotten the door instead of letting the thudding wake him from his beauty sleep.

He cursed as he stubbed his toe on a wooden crate. That's it! Whoever it was, they were getting the full taste of that new curse he had been experimenting on.

He slammed the screen open then took a full step back as he realized _who_ it was.

"Kuchiki-san!" Urahara waved his fan wildly in front of his face. What was the 6th Division Captain doing on his doorstep?

(To be continued…)

* * *

I think this round may go to Ichigo. 

Note: In case you're confused about why during this chapter, I refer to Byakuya as "Kuchiki," but refer to him as "Byakuya" in chapter 1, it's due to the point of view. This chapter is largely from Ichigo's POV, and I can't imagine him ever referring to Rukia's brother by his first name. I think the reverse probably holds true for Byakuya, hence the disdainful "Kurosaki."

And though I think Byakuya is delightfully arrogant, even he would not refer to himself as "Kuchiki" in his own head.


	5. My only love, Part 2

**Title:** My only love sprung from my only hate. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** No owny!

**Spoilers:** Through the Soul Society Arc, for sure.

**Summary: **Continuing on from the previous chapter. Urahara and Byakuya "decorate." Yoruichi helps. Yes, there will be a part 3.

A few definitions to help those who may be new to the Japanese words or Bleach terms:

_Hougyoku_ – "crumbling treasure;" artifact that Urahara created that caused a _whole_ heap of trouble

_Kami_ – diety, spirit of Shinto belief

_Kidou_ – spells in Bleach that make use of spirit energy

_Koi fish_ – the big goldfish you see in the ponds of Asian gardens

_Zanpakuto_ – sword that Shinigami carry

* * *

_And as we left off… _

Urahara felt blurry. It was five in the morning! What idiot was around to pound on his door that early? And why weren't they scared off by all the defense magic he kept around?

And where were Tessai, Jinta, or Ururu? Surely one of them could have gotten the door instead of letting the thudding wake him from his beauty sleep.

He cursed as he stubbed his toe on a wooden crate. That's it! Whoever it was, they were getting the full taste of that new curse he had been experimenting on.

He slammed the screen open then took a full step back as he realized _who_ it was.

"Kuchiki-san!" Urahara waved his fan wildly in front of his face. What was the 6th Division Captain doing on his doorstep?

"Urahara." Byakuya's arms were crossed in front of him, his hands in his sleeves. He looked decidedly ill at ease.

Urahara tried to regain some of his composure. Oh, why couldn't Tessai have gotten the door?

"So, what brings you all the way to my humble shop at this fine hour?" He smiled the bland shop-owners face while looking to make sure there were no pointy objects in the immediate vicinity. Last he checked, the 6th Division Captain hadn't quite forgiven him for using his little sister to hide the Hougyoku.

Then again, he also suspected that the 6th Division Captain blamed him for Kurosaki and Rukia even becoming a couple. Urahara wasn't sure which offense was worse in the younger Shinigami's mind.

Nope, no pointy objects besides the zanpakuto at Byakuya's hip. Nothing to worry about…right…

"I have come to discuss business regarding the preparations for my sister's and …Kurosaki's…" the name was only slightly hard to get out, "wedding."

"Ah…" That was good. Urahara felt on more steady footing as he realized what must have brought the oh-so-cheery Captain his way. "So, you want me to prepare a gate to bring the human guests over to Soul Society?"

"No." Byakuya shifted slightly, bracing himself to endure the next few minutes. "I want you to host the ceremony."

"Come again?"

* * *

After Urahara checked his ears – he could have sworn Kuchiki Byakuya had just asked him to host his sister's wedding – he realized that, no, he was not hearing things and yes, Byakuya wanted him to host the ceremony and reception. The Captain also mentioned that the idea was Kurosaki's, and was the reasonable compromise to their various expectations for the wedding. 

Urahara invited his guest inside, mind quickly calculating. He would have to "thank" Ichigo properly when he saw him next.

The two went down to Urahara's training room, the store owner grabbing his zanpakuto on the way by his bedroom, just in case.

They toured the room (Urahara was only slightly irked that Ichigo had ruined the surprise), Byakuya asking questions on the type of kidou that had been involved in the construction of the project. Urahara happily answered; he was always excited to discuss his scientific achievements with a reasonably intelligent audience.

It was almost enough to make him loosen his death grip on his zanpakuto.

After the tour, the two went up to Urahara's office. Actually, they went up to the kitchen, because Urahara's office was too full of gadgets and experiments to let two people sit comfortably. After discussing what would be necessary to alter the room, the two set down to planning over an amiable cup of tea.

* * *

"If this were being held at the Kuchiki estate, I would think the East Garden would be an appropriate venue." Byakuya used a black pen to draw the garden layout for Urahara's benefit. "Sakura trees span the length of a long pool, and there are places to set up seating along the sides. There is a bridge that runs down the middle of the pool, ending at a family shrine." 

Urahara pulled his hat down over his eyes to hide his disbelief. He didn't think it was possible – after all, Byakuya and Rukia were not _actually_ related by blood – but apparently the family similarities went deeper than black hair, death glares, and arrogance.

Byakuya, with a frown of concentration on his face, added another marshmallow-shaped tree to the landscape.

Great Kami, all Kuchiki's were horrible artists.

"There's also a shrine here…" Byakuya began to draw an object that looked vaguely like a football post, but Urahara stopped him.

"Oh, that's not necessary, Kuchiki-san," he dropped his cane across the paper, which caused Byakuya to frown as his pen was knocked across the room. "I've been to your estate in the past, and I'm sure I can rely on Yoruichi to help job my memory when I need the details."

"If you are certain." His response was collected.

"Oh, quite certain." Urahara suppressed a sigh at the mess on the paper. He would have to redraw the schematics.

"That is acceptable." Byakuya sipped his tea, then reached for another sheet of paper and a blue pen. "Then we should work on the improvements to the Soul Society gate. I think we should begin by…"

Urahara stuck a biscuit in his mouth to stifle the cry of frustration.

* * *

At 10:30 am, Yoruichi stretched languidly. She turned her face to the sunlight streaming in the window, arching her back at the wonderful feeling of sleeping in a warm, sunny spot. 

Warm sun, a comfy futon, and a cupboard full of anchovies in the kitchen. What more could a girl want?

Her stomach grumbled, and she rolled out of bed. Definitely time for those anchovies. And maybe some nice milk.

She pulled a tank top and shorts on – after all, the kids could be wondering around at this hour, and Tessai got _so_ embarrassed whenever she paraded around in the nude – and padded her way to the kitchen. She smiled at Urahara as she walked into the room, reaching into the fridge for the milk. She was pouring herself a glass before her still sleepy brain caught up with the scene she had just walked past.

Urahara was sitting at a paper-strewn table, ink on his hands and his hat no where to be found. His hair was flying at odd angles, looking like he had been gripping it in frustration. But even more weird…

Kuchiki Byakuya was in the kitchen.

Having tea.

She blinked at the two men. Byakuya gazed back, deadpan, and Urahara cleared a place for her by shoving some papers onto the floor.

She grinned, her fangs showing slightly, as she came over to sit at the table.

"Well, you two boys look like you've been hard at work this morning." She settled onto the floor with her glass of milk. "Long time no see, Byakuya-bo."

"Yoruichi." Byakuya's voice was not amused.

Her smile grew wider. "So, what are you boys working on?"

"Ah, Yoruichi!" Urahara seemed relieved for some reason. "Kuchiki-san has decided to visit this morning to discuss some of the plans for his sister's wedding."

"Really?" She licked at her milk mustache.

"We have decided to hold the wedding and the reception in Urahara's training room." Byakuya ignored her lack of manners.

"Did you, now?" She was willing to bet Urahara hadn't done much deciding at all.

"It is the most logical choice." For some reason, it sounded like he was reciting a mantra. "We were discussing alterations on the design of the room, as well as possible changes to the gate." He shifted his attention back to the scientist. "I still maintain, Urahara, that we may expand on the gate without altering the underlying security in your current design. A rather elementary kidou could…"

Urahara glanced over at Yoruichi, his eyes pleading.

"Perhaps we should let the genius here work on the design." Yoruichi tried valiantly – she even threw in an alluring cat-like stretch for good measure – to distract the 6th Division Captain. "You and I can take a little outing down the road and visit that tasty ice-cream stand. They serve green tea ice-cream..."

"I think it would be best if I was here to supervise." Byakuya frowned, suspicious. Many childhood experiences had taught him to be cautious when Yoruichi had ideas for an "outing."

Yoruichi shrugged, reaching for the milk carton. "Ah, well. Can't blame a girl for trying." She winked at the Captain, pouring herself more milk.

Byakuya became even stiffer, and Urahara cleared his throat. Yoruichi grinned wickedly at the apparent discomfort in the room.

She looked down on the plans spread across the table. One sheet of paper looked like it had been drawn by a five-year-old, while the other had the careful layout of an architectural design. She could guess who had done which.

_Time to implement Plan B_.

"Ah, the East Garden." She leaned across the table, her smile growing more feral. "Remember the time we went skinny-dipping in that pool, _Bya-kun_?"

"Bya-kun" went very still. That was one of Yoruichi's "outings" that had made him so suspicious.

Urahara brought his fan in front of his face, chortling gleefully. "He went skinny-dipping?"

"It was a youthful indiscretion," Byakuya pronounced with a glare, at the same time Yoruichi said "He had just gotten into the Shinigami Academy, and I got him drunk."

"He was drunk?" The fan was waving wildly now.

"Completely wasted." Yoruichi lay on her side, settling in for a comfortable story-telling position.

"You slipped the drink into my tea," Byakuya glared at her defensively.

Yoruichi laughed. "Course I did. But after the fourth bottle of sake, you didn't seem to care that you weren't drinking tea anymore."

"Oh my!" Urahara faked a scandalized expression. "And then you convinced him to go skinny-dipping?"

Byakuya's grip on his teacup tightened, and Yoruichi laughed. "Oh, no," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Bya-kun came up with that idea all by himself."

The 6th Division Captain raised his eyes towards the ceiling, apparently asking for a Menos Grande to appear and swallow him up. Yoruichi rolled on the ground, laughing at his expression.

"He told me, and I quote," she sat up and forced a bland expression on her face in imitation of the stoic Captain, " 'My mother would be terribly scandalized, but I have always been curious of what it would be like to swim in the pond like the golden koi fish.' Once I agreed, he couldn't get his clothes off fast enough."

"My, my, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara smiled broadly. "Whoever knew there exists such an adventurous soul beneath that serious and respected demeanor."

"Oh, you should hear what we did for his graduation…"

Byakuya stood up. "I believe I would like to visit that ice-cream stand, Yoruichi."

As the two left the room, Urahara toasted Yoruichi who winked back, then settled in for a good laugh.

* * *

Yep, this round _definitely_ went to Ichigo. With bonus points to Yoruichi. 

**Notes:** When Yoruichi and Byakuya first meet up in Soul Society, she calls him "Byakuya-bo," meaning "Little Byakuya." I think it's a cute nickname, and one that seems to annoy him.

In the previous chapter, I had Ichigo referring to Byakuya as "Kuchiki," which some reviewers pointed out is not how he refers to Byakuya in the anime or manga. That being said, I will continue to have Ichigo and Byakuya refer to each other by their last names in this story.

In Japan, it's considered very rude to call someone by their personal name unless you know them very well – which is one of the reasons I think Byakuya was so annoyed when Ichigo did that (I also imagine Ichigo did it in order to annoy Rukia's uber-proper brother). For the timeline of my story, while I don't think they're ready to hit the bars together (oh…now there's an idea for a bachelor party…), I think at the very least, they respect each other.

So, Byakuya doesn't try to kill Ichigo, and Ichigo doesn't go out of his way to annoy Byakuya. Big happy family.

On a completely different subject, I was inspired last night to write the Epilogue to this lovely little piece. It had _me_ laughing for a good ten minutes (I still giggle when I think about it)! Now I just have to fill in the blanks from here to there. Should only take me another 10, 15 chapters at the rate I'm going. sigh


	6. My only love, Part 3

**Title:** My only love sprung from my only hate. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** May purple bunnies chase after me if I ever claim to own any of these characters.

**Summary:** So, while Byakuya is being harassed by Yoruichi, Ichigo tries to sleep in. Rukia has other ideas.

This is the chapter that never ends!!! Originally only a two-part chapter, now it's up to four (I couldn't resist throwing some Ichigo/Rukia romance fluff). Some more swearing in this chapter, because our two lovebirds are arguing. But, when are they not?

Happy New Year!

_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki residence… _

"ICHIGO!!!"

Rukia's piercing voice rattled the windows of the house. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo peered blearily from beneath the covers of his bed. Aw hell, did he leave the cookies out on the counter?

"Ichigo!" With a bang, Rukia slammed open his bedroom door, and Ichigo quickly hid an amused snort into his pillow case. Her hair was standing up in tufts, and she was half-wearing a mint green dress over a pair of purple bunny pajama pants.

Yeah, his fiancée was hot.

"What are you still doing in bed?" She reached down and grabbed a fistful of his blanket, trying to tug it off. "We're supposed to meet with the manager about reserving the park for the wedding in half an hour!"

Ichigo grumbled, tugging back. His bed was warm and fluffy, and he had no intention of waking up. "I cancelled it."

"You did what!?!" Rukia growled, jerking harder. "We had to schedule that meeting three weeks ago!"

Like he would ever forget talking to that sadistic secretary. "I cancelled it." He scowled, rolling so that the blanket was cocooned around him. _Try pulling that off, you half-pint she-demon_.

"ARRGH!" In frustration, she delivered a kick to his lazy, lumpy ass. "We had to wait three weeks to even _talk_ to the manager about reserving the park! Where are we going to hold the damned wedding now if you cancelled our damn meeting with the damn park manager?"

As she delivered another kick, Ichigo decided he had had enough abuse. Growling, he shot an arm out from beneath the covers, grabbing hold of one ankle and tugging. With a yelp, Rukia tumbled to the floor.

She rubbed her sore rear, glaring at him. "Ichigo, you moron!"

Before Rukia could regroup and launch a counterattack, he snagged his arm around her waist and hoisted her beneath the covers with him. She wiggled around trying to get free, so he hooked his leg across hers and pinned her down.

While his original intention was to stop her squirming so he could go back to bed, the male part of his brain was now wide awake with the realization that he was alone…with Rukia…in his bed…

_Fiancée in bed good_.

She froze as he nuzzled against her neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting comfortable," he grumbled, breathing in with a slight hum. "You smell good."

She made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a disgruntled growl. She was probably blushing, Ichigo decided. Either that or preparing to kick his ass.

"Are you going to be this much of a pain in the ass to wake up when we're married?"

"Only when your brother comes to visit at three in the morning." He winced as the words slipped out. Now there was no way she was going to let him go back to sleep.

"Nii-sama was here?" Rukia started wiggling again, and he grunted as she elbowed him in the stomach. "Why?"

"He's going to arrange the ceremony and reception." Ichigo choose to put off mentioning the person guest list until Rukia was a little less tempermental. If choosing a wedding cake turned her into a pint-sized general, he didn't want to be around when she found out that she would have to plan for 400 guests. "He went to speak with Sandal-hat about using his big spirit room for the whole thing. I decided that with that out of the way, we could cancel with the park manager."

"Oh." Rukia was thinking, which meant she was holding still. And holding still meant that he didn't get kicked in the shins as he propped himself on his elbow to look down on her. Or punched in the face for what he was about to pull.

"You know, a normal fiancée would try kissing me awake or some romantic shit like that."

Rukia eyed his grin suspiciously. He was definitely up to something. "Yuza is making breakfast downstairs."

His grin widened. "So she's busy."

She began to catch on, especially when he started to softly stroke her side. "Karin is still in her room."

"Probably still sleeping." They both knew the dark-haired twin could sleep through a heavy metal concert.

Ichigo swooped down expectingly for a kiss, only to be stopped by Rukia's finger across his lips. "Your dad's a pervert, and I haven't seen him yet this morning."

He groaned. The old man was probably waiting for a nice touching moment to dropkick him in the head.

Rukia laughed as he flopped back on the bed in frustration. She leaned down to peck a quick kiss on his cheek, rubbing her nose against his jaw fondly. He grumbled, but gave her a small smile. She laughed again, throwing the blankets off his bed and across the room before bouncing out of bed.

She turned back to look at him, and turned up her nose. "Are you wearing an orange shirt with purple pants?"

Ichigo tossed his pillow at her, hitting her squarely in the face. What, were all Kuchiki's fashion critics?

She shook her slightly more tangled head of hair at him, and then sashayed out of his room still wearing her colorfully mismatched outfit.

Ichigo grinned as he watched her go. Yeah, his fiancée was hot.

* * *

Over 50 reviews! I feel so loved! 

Sorry to all my loyal readers for not updating sooner, but between school and the holidays, it's been a bit hectic. Maybe I should make working on this more often my New Year's resolution ;).

I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the interaction between Byakuya, Urahara, and Yoruichi in the last chapter. I really enjoying writing Yoruichi, so I think we might be seeing more of her in the chapters to come!

Some reviewers I'd like to take the time and respond to:

Green Amber: Ringbearer…hehe…I have plans for that…

SwordoftheJedi: Yes, Byakuya skinny-dipping sigh . If only he was three-dimensional…

Emerald-eclipse: I'm so glad you think everything is canon, because I try very hard to keep everyone in character, and it's great when my readers think I've done a good job at that!

And to everyone else, keep reading!


	7. My only love, Part 4

**Title:** My only love sprung from my only hate. Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I own the bag of pocky that makes a guest appearance. Kubo Tite owns the characters.

**Spoilers:** Up through the Soul Society arc.

**Summary: **Byakuya and Yoruichi get ice cream, Ichigo and Rukia tour Urahara's new garden, and Rukia's diet comes to a sudden end.

If you haven't yet, I recommend reading my oneshot, _The Taming of the Shrew_. The proposal Rukia refers to later in this chapter happens in that story.

New Japanese words to help understand things:

_Kushi-dango_ –sweet dumplings, a dessert that is often served on a stick

_

* * *

Later that day… _

While she would never admit it to Ichigo, Rukia was relieved they no longer had to worry about where to hold the wedding or the reception. And, since the meeting with the park manager was cancelled, it gave her more time to strategize…er, plan…for her wedding.

She was just crossing "Reserve reception hall" off her to-do list when she heard the door buzzer. Since everyone had scattered for the day, leaving her as the only one at home, Rukia went to answer the door. She plastered a cheery smile to her face (in case it was one of Karin or Yuzu's friends) and opened the door. And blinked at the scene before her.

Her brother stood at the door, one hand raised to ring the buzzer again, a vanilla ice cream cone in his other hand. He seemed more…perturbed…than usual. Yoruichi stood slightly behind him, licking a cone with green tea ice cream and rainbow sprinkles. She seemed more…amused…than usual.

"Where's Kurosaki?" Byakuya inquired, and Rukia caught the undercurrent in his normally monotonous tone of voice. _And how fast can I hurt him?_

"Hello, Rukia, isn't it a lovely day?" Yoruichi grinned mischievously, one fang showing.

"Yes, it is," slightly stunned, Rukia opened the door to let the two into the house. "You went for ice cream?"

Yoruichi breezed past and Byakuya followed more slowly, his eyes scanning the room. No doubt looking for Ichigo, Rukia supposed.

"Your brother treated." With a wink Rukia wasn't quite sure she understood, the former Shinigami captain settled onto the floor. She patted the spot beside her, which Byakuya pointedly ignored. He remained standing near the entryway.

With a shrug, she turned back to Rukia, who had settled on the other side of the coffee table. "We went by an amusement park on the way here, and I made him get on the Ferris wheel." Yoruichi leaned forward and whispered, loud enough so that Byakuya could hear "I don't think he likes heights."

Rukia blinked. Did her brother just roll his eyes?

"Ah," Yoruichi leaned forward, eyeing the notes that were spread across the coffee table. "I see you are doing some wedding planning."

"Yes. Ichigo and I were supposed to meet with a manager to schedule the park for our wedding," Rukia began, smiling softly, "but I guess those plans have changed."

"Better eat your ice cream, Byakuya-bo, before it melts and ruins your pretty shoes." Yoruichi finished her cone, popping the last bite in. "So, no meeting then?"

"No, Ichigo cancelled it." Rukia suddenly remembered her brother's initial question. "He went with Sado and Ishida to get fitted. Ishida is not as good at making men's clothing as he is at making dresses."

"So Ishida is making the gowns only?" Yoruichi leaned back on her elbows and tilted her head back, looking at Byakuya upside-down. "Have you seen them yet? They have sequins and feathers."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, glancing at his younger sister. Rukia tossed a pillow at the purple-haired Shinigami, who gracefully caught it before it hit her in the face.

"She's lying," Rukia assured Byakuya, and then muttered to herself, "though they very nearly did."

"I am sure your choice is very tasteful."

"And befitting a Kuchiki?" Yoruichi flashed the fanged grin again. "Come on, Byakuya-bo, I know you were thinking it."

"Rukia has generally made the correct decision when left to her own devices." She beamed at the rare compliment from her brother. Byakuya continued, his tone level and calm. "Besides, the only way you, Yoruichi, would ever wear feathers is if you had just eaten a canary."

Did Byakuya just make a cat joke?

Yoruichi laughed, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "Got me there." She leaned forward on the table, winking at Rukia. "I think the kushi-dango we ate at the park made him a little punchy."

"Perhaps it would have," Byakuya calmly refuted, "if you had not eaten all of it."

"You don't like sweets – I was saving you from them." Yoruichi waved dismissively.

"A Ferris wheel, ice cream, and kushi-dango," Rukia knew she really shouldn't find her brother's misfortune so funny, but hanging out with Ichigo had apparently taught her several bad habits, "it sounds like the two of you had a busy day."

"We left Urahara at the shop and went to play." Yoruichi stretched leisurely. "He should have the room design completed in a day or two for you to approve."

"That soon?"

"He works faster when he's not disturbed." Yoruichi shot Byakuya a look then laughed at his deadpan expression. An inside joke, Rukia decided.

* * *

While Rukia knew Urahara was a genius, she sometimes forgot it with the whole ridiculous clothing and flamboyant behavior. But as the eccentric store owner showed off the completed spirit room, she had to admit, the man was brilliant. And maybe a bit of a romantic, considering his enthusiastic attention to detail. 

Instead of the old ladder, the guests would enter the room on curving stone slabs. They passed through a series of gates before arriving at a bridge that crossed the base of a waterfall. The stream fed into the long koi-inhabited pool, lined with further stone slabs and bordered by blooming sakura trees. Down the length of the pool ran a wooden bridge, flat and wide enough for two people to walk comfortably side by side. At the end of the bridge, stairs rose to a simple shrine, little more than four wooden posts holding up a tiled roof.

Curving off from the stairs was a trail that led to a recreated version of the East guest house, with traditional sliding screens that made it possible to open the house to the elements. Urahara assured them that it would have more than enough room to house all the food for the reception.

For Rukia, it was perfect. The East Garden was one of her favorites growing up. She used to sit on the bridge and watch the koi fish swim for hours. Her fiancé, however, had issues…

"Oh, hell no," Ichigo crossed his arms, glaring down at her. "No sakura blossoms."

"You proposed to me under a sakura tree, moron." Rukia met his glare, standing on her tiptoes to try to give herself more height. She barely reached Ichigo's shoulder.

He snorted. "That's because I knew your brother was in soul society at the time. I don't trust that bastard not to sneak attack me with his damn bankai while it's camouflaged by the freaking pink blossoms!"

"Nii-sama wouldn't do that! He's too honorable!"

"That honor didn't stop the bastard from sneaking up from behind while I was stopping your damn execution!"

"He gave his blessing to this wedding!" Rukia furiously poked him in the chest, knocking him back a foot. "Why would he try to attack you now?"

"Because that twisted bastard would find it funny!"

"Yare, yare!" Urahara stepped between the two, waving his hands. While he normally enjoyed the disorder this couple seemed to spread, he had a timetable to keep. "Why don't we change the sakura trees to fall gingko trees? They have lovely golden fan-shaped leaves that look so nice against the pond."

Rukia sniffed disdainfully, turning up her head. "That would be an acceptable alteration."

Ichigo scowled. He hated when she turned into the prissy little princess. "I can live with it."

Urahara smiled broadly, clapping the couple on the back. "Wonderful! Now, if you two lovebirds would excuse me, I have to use my genius brain to figure out how to transfer your 400 guests from Soul Society to my humble little shop."

Rukia's head whipped around, her eyes widening. "How many guests?"

Ichigo and Urahara quickly exchanged panicked looks. _Aw, hell_...

* * *

Ichigo side-stepped the creaky board by the bathroom and slowly made his way downstairs. He paused as he neared the door of the kitchen, noticing that the light was on. He prayed that it was Karin there to join him on a cookie raid; he didn't think he could take another late-night tea-party with Rukia's brother. 

He inched around the corner then broke into grin. Rukia was sitting at the table with a full bag of pocky sticks. Correction, an _empty_ bag of pocky sticks.

He propped his shoulder against the doorframe, leaning casually. "Oi, Rukia!" She whirled to face him, almost falling out of her chair. His grin grew wider. "What happened to that diet?"

* * *

I'm noticing an interesting trend: despite all the torture I put him through, Ichigo always seems to get the last word. 

This finally ends the four part chapter! Fun fact, the part about Ichigo not liking the sakura blossoms actually inspired this whole little story arc, which means that even though it comes last, it was written first. My muses are disorganized.


	8. Revenge

**Title:** If you wrong us, shall we not revenge?

**Disclaimer:** The characters are borrowed, and I promise to give them back.

**Spoilers:** Up to chapter 187 and 188 in the manga. I stopped watching the anime after the Soul Society arc, so I have no idea if that plot twist has made it in yet.

While Ichigo doesn't know about his dad's little "surprise" yet in the manga, I'm guessing it's going to come out sometime during the big fight with Aizen. Hence, he knows about it in this story.

**Summary: **Urahara "cheers" Rukia up.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to andraq and FirstxKiss, who wanted me to update soon – is 24 hours soon enough?

See, you review, and you might get a chapter dedicated to you!

* * *

"So, how is Rukia handling the whole 'guest list' shock?" Urahara asked Yoruichi as she was sitting down for breakfast a few days later. 

She blinked blurrily at him, gripping her glass of milk. Really, what decent person was perky at 8 in the morning? "Rukia?"

When Urahara got up to grab the teakettle off the stove, she reached across and stole the grilled fish off his plate. He returned to the table to find his fish gone and Yoruichi giving him an innocent smile.

"She still seemed a little stunned," Yoruichi answered after he had sat back down. "Ichigo said she went through a bag of pocky by herself, and then half a package of cookies."

"Really?" Urahara took a sip of his tea.

Yoruichi hummed. "Ichigo ate the other half."

"So, she's no longer angry?" He seemed slightly disappointed.

"Nope." She licked off her milk moustache. "Just kind of stunned, I guess. Ichigo says it's weird to see her like this."

"Well, we can't have that." Urahara stood, his look determined. "Come, Yoruichi!" He posed dramatically, his cane pointed ahead and his fan in front of his face. "We shall go and cheer our young friend up!"

* * *

Ichigo opened the door and had to resist the urge to slam it in his visitor's face. Urahara was on the front steps, grinning devilishly. Yoruichi stood a few steps behind him, looking slightly sleepy. 

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! It's such a beautiful day! We were just out for a walk when I thought we should…"

Ichigo grunted. "I suppose I should be grateful you used the door."

Urahara stood slack-jawed as Ichigo turned around and went back into the house, leaving the door wide open. Yoruichi and Urahara exchanged looks.

"Well, are we going in?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

With fan before his face, Urahara stepped into the house. Whenever he visited, it never ceased to amaze him how Isshin had settled into such a quaint, homey life, but he had always thought _that_ former Captain was a little crazy.

The two followed Ichigo to the kitchen, where Rukia was sitting at the table. She glanced up, a bit glassy-eyed, from what looked like Soul Society paperwork.

Yes, Urahara thought, he definitely did_ not _miss part of being a Captain.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!" He beamed at her, ignoring the slightly annoyed look the short Shinigami gave him. "And how are you this fine morning?"

"Urahara, Yoruichi." Rukia smiled at Yoruichi, standing up. "We have some milk, let me get it. And I could put on some tea if you would like, Urahara."

"Oh, tea would be lovely!" Urahara settled himself at the table along with Yoruichi, glancing at the forms. Yep, KXR-5 forms – definitely boring paperwork. He suppressed a shudder.

Rukia seemed a little rattled. She nearly dropped the milk – much to Yoruichi's dismay – barely catching it at the last minute. Ichigo frowned and huffed before taking his fiancée by the shoulders and pushing her to sit at the table with the other Shinigami. He went to prepare the tea himself. When Rukia tried to stand back up, Ichigo growled at her to "sit the hell down and stop being a nuisance."

Oh, seeing these two lovebirds at work made his old heart melt.

Once everyone was settled around the table, Urahara set his fan down and put on a serious expression. "Kuchiki-san," he began, "I do apologize for springing the number of guests on you so unexpectedly."

"And I apologize for hitting you and Ichigo with flowerpots for not telling me sooner," Rukia returned elegantly. Ichigo snorted at this, clearly disbelieving the sincerity of his fiancée's apology.

"Oh, yes," Urahara rubbed the back of his head, "those took a while to replace. But, no harm done." _Except to my throbbing skull_.

"I'm just surprised," he continued, giving her a sympathetic look, "that your brother had failed to inform you of the change to your carefully laid wedding plans."

"Yes," Rukia was getting that slightly annoyed look to her eyes.

"I mean, this is _your_ wedding."

"Yes, yes it is." She straightened up, the look of annoyance turning into a glare of irritation.

"I mean, a bride should be able to make the decisions when it comes to something as significant as her own wedding." Urahara accented his point by gesturing grandly with his hands. "I mean, this is one of the most important days of your life!"

Rukia's fist came down onto the table. "That's right!"

"And it just doesn't seem fair," Urahara was on a roll now, rising dramatically to his feet, "that your brother should completely rearrange the plans which you have worked on for over a month!"

Rukia jumped up to join him, her little fist pumping in the air. "No he shouldn't!"

"No, this is your day!"

"That's right!"

"You should be the one to decide how you want the ceremony!"

"Yeah!"

"And you should be able to decide on your guest list, not your brother!"

"You're absolutely right, Urahara!" Rukia slammed her fists down on the table, making Ichigo jump and Yoruichi move to protect her milk. She whirled dramatically towards the door, dragging a mildly surprised store-owner with her.

"Come on, Urahara!" She stomped out of the kitchen. "We're going to prep your gate so I can go to Soul Society and give my brother a piece of my mind!"

"That's the spirit, Kuchiki-san!"

Ichigo quietly poured Yoruichi more milk. Yoruichi raised her glass, Ichigo raised his teacup, and the two made a silent toast.

"You know," he began thoughtfully, "I kind of like it when she's angry like this. Especially when it's not at me."

* * *

A couple hours later, Ichigo stood with Rukia before Urahara's gate to Soul Society. His little Shinigami was nearly shaking with rage. He was happy she was back to normal. 

Urahara was almost bouncing with glee. "You know the standard procedures…"

"Yeah." Ichigo waved his hand dismissively. "We got it."

As Urahara prepared to open the gates, a voice stopped them.

"WAIT!!!!"

Ichigo turned around in shock. "What the hell are you doing here, old man?"

Isshin came puffing up in full Shinigami gear. "Woo…Urahara…called me…told me…'bout Rukia…" He caught his breath. "Wow, that's quite a run. Not as spry as I used to be."

"I thought you said you were never going back to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Oh, you know," Isshin waved his hand dismissively. "Got friends there I wanted to drop by and visit. Besides," he put his arm around son's shoulders, dropping his voice so only the two of them could hear, "do you really think I'm going to miss the chance to see Kuchiki Byakuya brought down a notch by his half-pint sister?"

Ichigo's lips quirked. Yeah, this was going to go down in Soul Society history. "Okay, old man. See if you can keep up."

"Everyone ready?" Urahara fluttered two yellow fans, each with red dots in the middle. "Yoruichi, you remember that devise I asked you to test?"

"Right here in my bag." She flashed the fanged grin. "We're all ready."

"All right then. Ready…" He raised the fans above his head. "Go!"

And with a flurry, the fans dropped and the gate opened. Rukia jumped in first, her face determined. Ichigo followed closely, almost as intense. Isshin flahsed a thumbs up before jumping in. And Yoruichi winked before she too faded from view.

Urahara went to pick up his hat that had blown off when the gate opened and dusted it off. Tessai smoothed his moustache and frowned.

"You purposely made Kuchiki-san mad," the store worker stated.

Urahara brought his fan in front of his face, smiling behind it.

"Mad enough that she would march into Soul Society and yell at her brother." Tessai pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his face stern.

"Yare, yare," Urahara fluttered his hand. "That flowerpot gave me a sore head for _three_ days."

* * *

Wow, my muses have been inspired recently. Third chapter in less than a week, and I almost have another one done! 

For those of you who may wonder why Urahara was having fish for breakfast, a common breakfast in Japan includes rice, miso soup, and some sort of side dish like grilled fish or pickles (pretty tasty, I love miso soup). Kind of weird for us Americans, but we're actually one of the few countries that eat cereals for breakfast. I was once served pork chops and green peas for breakfast when traveling in Eastern Europe.

As for the fans with red dots, you sometimes see them used to start sporting events – like tug-'o-war – and to cheer on competitors. If you watch _Spirited Away_ (and if you haven't, what's wrong with you?), you can see these fans during the scene with the polluted river god.

Now, to respond to a few reviewers:

Green Amber: Oh, I think you're going to like the next chapter…

PraiseDivineMercy: I'm glad I could be a good introduction. The Bleach fanfic writers –including some of your fellow reviewers! – are really a fantastic community with lots of interesting stories. I hope you keep reading!


	9. Wherever the bright sun of heaven

**Title:** Wherever the bright sun of heaven shall shine…

**Disclaimer:** If I ever claim to own Bleach, may Rukia hunt me down like she is about to her own brother…

**Spoilers:** Up to chapter 188 in the manga.

**Summary: **Rukia confronts her brother.

This one goes out to Green Amber, who wanted Rukia to lay the smack down on Byakuya.

* * *

In his academy days, Renji never thought he would ever appreciate a boring night with nothing better to do than drink sake at the local bar. Of course, a civil war and battle-for-the-world against Arrancars tends to change a person's opinion. 

He was enjoying the beginning of the "buzzed" state when he felt a few very familiar reiatsu's – Ichigo's powerful force, Yoruichi's subtle energy, and the carefully erratic aura he had come to associate with Ichigo's father. And then Rukia's…oh man, she was pissed…

He stumbled out of the bar in enough time to see Rukia march past, trailed by the other three. Ichigo caught his arm as they streamed by.

"Oi, Renji," Ichigo grinned at the other Shinigami, dragging him along. "You're going to want to see this."

"What's going on?" The redhead asked.

Yoruichi smiled, showing a bit of fang. "Rukia is going to correct her brother about some of his misperceptions concerning her wedding."

"Huh?" The alcohol was making his brain all fuzzy.

Isshin laughed. "She's going to yell at Byakuya."

"No way!" Renji hurried to keep up with them. "Why?"

"Kuchiki planned on inviting around 400 guests to her wedding without telling her," Ichigo stated. "She's going to inform him that we're doing the wedding her way."

Renji snorted. "Good luck with that. I was that man's Vice-Captain for a few decades – he may be one of the most stubborn bastards I've ever met. Even a temperamental Rukia isn't going to make that man budge."

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo got a gleam in his eye. "I got some nice house chores that I'd love to get rid of next time you travel to the living world."

Renji didn't trust that look, but wasn't about to back down from a challenge. "I accept! But how about, next time I visit, you can take me to that Ramen cart down the street and buy me as much as I can eat."

"Deal." The two shook on it before hurrying after the little black-haired fury.

"So what device did Urahara ask you to test while you were here?" Isshin asked as they trotted along.

With a flourish, Yoruichi pulled a shiny silver DVD camera out of her bag. She winked at the stunned men.

"He's been tinkering with this little toy to see if he could make it capture spirit images." She laughed at their dazed expressions. "He thought that this little trip would be a good time to test it, _and_ it would allow him to see everything he's going to miss."

"That man is an evil genius," Renji said with awe.

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork as his fifth seat walked into the room, shaking nervously. He carefully set his pen down, straightening the papers so that it made a neat pile before addressing the obviously frightened Shinigami. 

"Yes?"

"Ku…Kuchiki…Kuchiki Rukia…is here t-t-to…" The young man stuttered nervously.

Rukia swept into the room followed by Yoruichi, the two Kurosakis, and Renji. The last four quickly found seats to the left, to better watch the show. Yoruichi pulled a bag of popcorn out of her bag and passed it around.

"Leave!" Rukia barked, making the fifth seat jump. The man stumbled out of the room, bowing nervously.

"Rukia." Byakuya calmly greeted his sister, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of him. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Ichigo coughed to cover up a laugh. The man really had no clue what he was in for. Poor bastard.

"YOU!" Rukia seethed, whipping a scroll everyone recognized as the wedding list out of her robe. She slammed it onto the table, making their audience wince. Byakuya didn't even blink.

He picked up the scroll, calmly looking it over. "This is the guest list for the wedding."

"No!" Furiously, Rukia snatched it away. "This is _your_ list. This is not _my_ guest list."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "This is the minimal number of guests that is appropriate for a wedding of this significant social magnitude. Holding a wedding that befits the Kuchiki family requires…"

"Don't give me that crap!" She waved the list wildly, causing Byakuya to lean back to avoid being hit in the face with it. "I'm not going to let my wedding get turned into a social event to demonstrate your inherent superiority over the Shinigami world!"

"You are being unreasonable…" He began to stand, only to be knocked back down when Rukia whapped him with the list. Byakuya looked…stunned.

Isshin cheered and Yoruichi clapped enthusiastically, but the audience was again ignored by the feuding Kuchikis.

"You stay right there!" Rukia glared down at her brother, pointing the list threateningly at him. "And you listen! This is my wedding – _mine_! – and I am going to get married to _my_ idiot…"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped. Renji snickered.

Rukia ignored them. "…in the way _I_ decide. Meaning no big guest list which includes half the Court of Pure Souls!"

"400 guests are clearly not half," Byakuya cut in. He was extremely perturbed, you could tell by the scowly eyebrows.

"Did I say you could talk?" She poked him with the list, her scowl matching his.

Byakuya didn't look happy, but he didn't say anything as Rukia began another tirade.

"You know," Yoruichi piped in, for once feeling slightly charitable towards the Sixth Division Captain, "the more guests you have, the more presents you get."

Rukia paused at those words, looking thoughtful. She liked getting stuff. Stuff was nice…

"I've decided." She slammed her palms down on the desk, making her brother jump just a tiny bit. "The wedding will be limited to immediate family and close friends." Rukia cut Byakuya off when he opened his mouth to speak. "No retainers, none of the other noble families. Just family and friends – a nice, quiet ceremony. You will give me away, you will wear a nice suit that I pick out, and you will be damn cheerful about it!"

Byakuya's sour look signified that he understood.

"The people on _your_ guest list will be invited to the greeting part of the reception." She tapped the list against the table. "After all the well-wishing and greetings necessary to fulfill my family obligations are done, these guests will leave and the guests that _I_ invite will stay for dancing and drinking and other merriment that you will also be paying for."

"And," she poked him with the guest list for emphasis, "you will be the one informing Yuzu why she can no longer make the food for the reception because _your_ guest list is too long. Are we clear?"

Byakuya let out a frustrated breath, but nodded stiffly.

"Good." Rukia whirled around. Isshin quickly hid the popcorn behind his back. "Ichigo! I'm going to visit Ukitake-san."

She slammed open the door, causing what looked like half of the Sixth Division to scatter from their eavesdropping huddle. She stormed out of the room, her robes flowing behind her. Ichigo quickly stood up to follow. He slapped Renji on the back on his way out.

"You lose."

* * *

"Aw, that was cool!" 

Rukia turned to her fiancé, slightly confused. "What?" She had never seen him so energetic.

Ichigo's grin was wide enough to almost split his face. "That was incredible!" He picked her up into an enthusiastic hug. "You just made Kuchiki squirm like a little girl!"

"Huh?" Rukia blinked as he dipped her into a kiss – which she eagerly returned. He came up for air, laughing.

"You _hit_ him with the list! _The_ Kuchiki Byakuya!" Ichigo spun her around, swooping in for another kiss. "The man who makes new recruits tremble in his presence. The man who can off a Menos Grande without messing up a single hair on his stiff, arrogant head. The man who…"

As Ichigo rambled on, Rukia realized what had just happened. She hadn't just argued with Ichigo or Urahara or Renji, she had yelled at Byakuya. Her Nii-sama. The head of the Kuchiki clan. One of the most powerful Captains to ever serve in Soul Society…

"So now what?" Ichigo grinned as he finally set her on her feet. She looked up at him with wide eyes, gripping his arms for support.

"I think I'm going to faint."

And from that day forth, the men of Soul Society (especially the 11th Division, because we all know they love to gossip about things like this) referred to him as "Ichigo the Fearless," the man who had claimed for his own the fiercest woman in all of Soul Society.

Of course, no one was ever brave enough to say this when Rukia was around.

* * *

So, another update! I think I've been spoiling you guys. I can't promise to keep up the pace, because school is starting back up and I have this annoying thing called schoolwork that gets in the way. 

Responses to reviewers:

Rukia Sakura: Well, I can't have you getting angry with me for making you wait for the Kuchiki fight!

sanriochica333: I think I've been doing pretty well so far on this resolution! We'll see how long it lasts.

FirstxKiss: Goddess is good. I like that, Goddess of Updating. Sort of like Yoruichi, but less cool.

andraq: Of course Urahara manipulated the whole thing! That's what he does – he's a passive-aggressive evil genius.

Green Amber: Well, he wasn't surrounded by his fellow Captains, but you know that between Renji and the Sixth Division, this story is going to get around.

Perhelediel: Maybe it's because it was my first baby, or maybe it's because I'm a sucker for sappy romance, but "The Taming of the Shrew" is still my favorite. Though some of the future chapters for this piece I have running around in my head might give it competition…

kaoru240: In the last chapter, after Rukia's initial angry reaction (which involved slamming flowerpots over both Urahara's and Ichigo's heads) she resigned herself to accept Byakuya's decision. I think she was a little sad and disappointed. Urahara, of course, made her angry again so he could get revenge on Byakuya, who was the reason he was hit over the head with a flowerpot.


End file.
